Banknote validators that accept banknotes in bulk can be incorporated, for example, into table-top counting machines or integral systems such as deposit automatic teller machines (ATMs). Such machines typically are designed initially to process bundles of banknotes. Some bill validators are designed to handle one bill at a time.